Machete
|soldBy = ( ×5) |stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "machete" |perk = Hacks down Bamboo Patches and Viney Bushes. |damage = 29.92 |description = Hack stuff!}} The Machete is a tool introduced in the ''Shipwrecked''. It is used to hack Bamboo Patches, Viney Bushes, and Coconuts. The Machete also can be used as a weapon, dealing 29.92 damage per swing. It has 100 uses regardless of how it is used. It can be crafted right from the start with 1 Twig and 3 Flint. __TOC__ Luxury Machete |stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "goldenmachete" |perk = Hacks down Bamboo Patches and Viney Bushes, lasts longer. |damage = 29.92 |description = Hack stuff in STYLE!}} The Luxury Machete is a version of Machete that can be crafted using Gold Nuggets instead of Flint, making it easily renewable. It requires 4 Twigs and 2 Gold Nuggets to craft, and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. It has 400 uses, 4 times as much as the regular Machete. Similar to Machete, Luxury Machete deals 29.92 damage per swing when used as a weapon. Obsidian Machete |stack =Does not stack |spawnCode = "obsidianmachete" |durability = 250 Uses |damage = 29.92 - 59.84 |perk = Hacks faster. Gains charges for heat and light outside of Hurricane Season. |description = Hack'n'burn!}} The Obsidian Machete is a Machete that has been upgraded with Obsidian. It can be found in X Marks the Spot treasure chests. It can also be crafted using 1 Machete, 1 Dragoon Heart and 3 Obsidian, however doing so requires wearing a Brain of Thought or being near an Obsidian Workbench. The Obsidian Machete has 250 uses, 2.5 times as much as the regular Machete, and works 2.5 times more efficiently than the regular counterpart. Initially, the Obsidian Machete deals 29.92 per swing when used as a weapon, similar to Machete and Luxury Machete. As the Obsidian Machete is used (either as a tool or a weapon), its charge level will increase causing it to deal up to 2x damage based on the number of charges. As the charge level increases, the Obsidian Machete will also produce heat and light, which protects the players from Charlie, but can cause Overheating. After gaining 75 charges, it will start igniting any Mobs and Plants struck. The charge level decrease over time as long as the machete isn't used. Obsidian Machete will not gain any charges during Hurricane Season. Similar to Thermal Stone, the machete will start glowing as it gains charges. Players should take caution when using an Obsidian Machete with high levels of charge, as any plants ignited by the Obsidian Machete can potentially ignite other nearby trees, resources or Structures. When using this item as a weapon, players should remember that the Mobs that are killed while on fire will drop cooked variants of the food items and Ashes for flammable resources they would otherwise drop. Some Mobs will also panic when on fire, running in random directions, potentially igniting other mobs, resources or Structures around them. Hamlet Both Machetes and Luxury Machetes are also present in the Hamlet DLC. They can be used to cut down Tall Grass, Tuber Trees''' 'and vines blocking Ruinous Entrances and doorways in the Ancient Pig Ruins. Regular Machetes are sold at the Pigg and Pigglet's General Store for 5 Oincs. Gallery Machete.PNG|Wigfrid holding a Machete. Machete Golden.PNG|Wigfrid holding a Luxury Machete. File:CVWfktIU8AA8Hqh.png|Obsidian Machete in hand. File:DsswManchete.jpg|Charged Obsidian Machete during night. Obsidian_Machete_Trailer.jpg|Warly using an Obsidian Machete, as seen in the ''Shipwrecked trailer. de:Machete Vi:Machete Category:Tools Tab Category:Craftable Items Category:Limited use Category:Fire Starter Category:Volcanic Tab Category:Melee Weapons Category:Non-Flammable Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Light Sources Category:Equipable Items Category:Hamlet